Currently, in the field of active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display, especially in the design of a large-size substrate, an uneven current may flow through an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) due to unevenness and instability of a thin film transistor (TFT) on a back plate during the processing. In order to compensate for a threshold voltage (Vth) drift due to the TFT unevenness during the manufacture of the back plate, and a TFT characteristic drift due to a bias voltage after the operation for a long time period, an AMOLED compensation circuit is provided. In the case that the AMOLED tends to be of a larger size, a load applied to a signal line may increase and voltage attenuation may occur for a power source signal line, thus current evenness at a display region may be adversely affected.
For a conventional OLED compensation circuit, a desired data driving voltage range may be reduced along with an increase in the efficiency of a light-emitting element, and this will be beyond a driving capability of a driver Integrated Circuit (IC). However, it is unable for a conventional pixel driver circuit to compress the data at different compression ratios, so it is impossible to raise the data driving voltage range of the driver IC.